I Verith Lyth  The Festival of Flowers
by Tirnel
Summary: Sequel to Spring is Finally Here. Estel and the twins attend the Spring Festival in Rivendell.


_I Verith Lyth_

The Festival of Flowers

Estel yawned. His mother had him dress what now seemed a long time ago. He sat on Elladan's bed, staring at his brother with a lazy indifference. Elladan's tall sturdy frame reflected him as he stood in front of the mirror, humming to himself a bit of the song he wrote the day before as he fixed his hair into place. He straightened and adjusted the collar and cuffs on the sleeves of his blue robes.

The door flew open and Elrohir stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, looking triumphant as he strode into the room. "I am ready and the elleths are waiting!" He grinned merrily. Estel thought if he grinned any wider, his face would split in two. He pictured just that happening and the thought made him chuckle, which he hastily covered with a cough.

"Coming down with something, _muindor_?" Elladan turned, his brows knit in concern.

Estel shook his head wildly, "No, I feel fine."

"You had best not be fibbing, Estel," Elrohir strode over to the mirror and nudged Elladan over to check his hair. He then turned and faced his youngest brother as he leaned up against the dressing table. "Otherwise you shall have to go to bed and miss the dance. "

"I'm not sick."

Elrohir shrugged, "Have it your way. Are you ready Elladan?"

"Aye, let's go," answered Elladan. Estel slid off the bed and followed his older brothers out of the room.

The week long festivities were being held in the lawn. Wooden poles were set about the area, streamers of all manner of spring colours hung from them. Little lanterns of various pale colours were placed in the garden like fireflies. Long tables were set on one side of the lawn with benches beside them so one may sit to enjoy the delicacies being served if one wished. Yellow clothes embroidered with green leaves that had been woven over the winter by the seamstresses were spread over the tables. On the far side of the area reserved for dancing, the musicians were already playing and singing _Aew __Vin __I __Vrethil __(Bird __in __the __Birch __Tree)_.

_Birch tree of my life endowed_

_An egg I was when I hatched in your boughs._

_Oh limbs so long and flowers fair_

_Oh leaves of green you with me share_

_You are my friend and my home_

_No matter where I roam_

_Oh where are you now?_

_Oh tell me how? _

_I return from travels far and wide_

_To find you gone from sight_

_Oh what is here and in your place?_

_Oh stump reply with haste._

_From the stump came no reply_

_Anon the Bird began to cry_

_Oh happenstance_

_Oh resonance _

_The Birch is dead and gone_

_Where do I now belong?_

_Oh day of sorrow_

_Oh what of morrow?_

There was much more, but Estel did not want to listen to such a sad song on this happy day. He was finally old enough to attend the festivities late into the night and that was something in which he delighted. The Festival of Flowers was started by games and contests, followed by feasting and drinking and then dancing. Elladan and Elrohir had run off some time ago. Estel was wandering around aimlessly, enjoying the excitement. He saw Elrohir a far off speaking with a she-elf in a peach coloured gown. Her back was turned so he couldn't see who it was.

"Evening, Estel." Estel started and turned to see a young elleth with flowers in her hair. He blushed and stared back in gaping silence. She laughed and leaned forward. "What is the matter, Estel? You are not catching ill are you?"

"M-Minai, how are you?" he stammered in reply.

"Is this not a most wonderful time?"

Had her eyes always sparkled like that when she laughed? "Oh, oh yes, they are beautiful."

She laughed again, "Estel, what is the matter with you?"

"With me? I-uh..." he cleared his throat, "probably the punch, I think I saw Elladan pouring an extra bottle of wine in it."

"That scoundrel," she said crossly then she smiled, "Oh, he's not that bad, really. If he causes trouble, I fear the day will be ruined, that's all."

_What's gotten into me? It is just Minai, standing there, looking radiant in her sapphire gown._

"Estel, I asked you if you wanted to dance with me."

"I...I would be delighted," he smiled and offered his arm.

They reeled and twirled, stepped and promenaded. Many of the young elleths asked to dance with the young lad but he danced the most with Minai. She had been his friend for many years, but now it seemed he realized for the first time that she was, in fact a girl.

She walked with him through the gardens amid the lanterns that glowed softly about them. Far from the feasters, they sat down on a bench. They leaned toward each other. He was close enough to smell her perfume, he leaned a little closer. Finally, he understood why Elladan and Elrohir spent their time wooing the girl and now he was going to kiss one for the first time. They drew even closer; her lips were almost touching his and then-

"What are you up to Estel?" The twins popped their heads through the bushes behind them. Estel drew back so far he fell off the bench onto the path beside it.

"You two!" he glared up at them.

"Were we interrupting something?" asked Elrohir.

Minai helped Estel up off the ground. She waved as she walked back towards the festivities, "I'll see you later, Estel."

"What do you want?"Estel asked coldly.

"Adar sent us," answered Elladan, "He said it is getting late and you need to go to bed."

"And you could not wait one minute more?"

"What kind of brothers would we be if we did not keep you out of trouble?"

"And that is exactly what women are, trouble," added Elrohir.

"Goodnight!" Estel growled and stormed off to bed. A perfect day ruined, but perhaps tomorrow would be better and perhaps he could get a kiss from Minai.

The End  
>*Muindor-brother<p> 


End file.
